Mes notes à moimême
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Severus trouve un carnet de notes plutôt intime. Il ne connait pas l'histoire, mais l'auteur du carnet va décrire assez de scènes pour l'exciter et le vouloir pour de vrai...


Oh là là je viens de retrouver une autre fic à moi, classée NC-17 à l'époque.. Enjoy :P

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR

_**Mes notes à moi-même**_

Par Snapeslove

C'est par un après-midi brûlant que Severus trouva un petit livre de notes sur son chemin du retour au château, près de l'entrée de la grande salle. Le soir venu, enfin seul et en paix, il alla en son bureau pour examiner le dit carnet et ainsi le rendre à son propriétaire. Il s'était installé avec un grand verre d'eau et quelques chandelles éternelles à son bureau de pierre et s'était bien calé dans sa chaise, les jambes allongées complètement. Il commença sa lecture en lisant dans sa tête, il avait choisit une page au milieu du carnet au hasard et posa son regard afin de lire…

« Cher journal,

Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas encore vu que je l'aime? »

Ah, un journal de fillette…

« Je suis si laid que ça? »

Non, un journal de garçon… … DE GARÇON?!

Snape relu un passage….

« Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas encore vu que je l'aime…. QU'IL?! »

Continuons…

« Petite composition. »

Bon, un romantique!

« Tu es comme l'oiseau chasseur, toujours prêt à foncer pour faire le mal, mais dès qu'on s'approche tu t'envoles en te cachant derrière ton mur froid et impartial… Si je pouvais juste te le dire en personne, tu comprendrais peut-être »

…(Regard d'incompréhension de la part de Severus)….

Mais lisons…

« C'est ma jeunesse folle peut-être, je ne sais pas. Depuis que tu me connais, que moi je t'aime. Chaque regard noir est comme un frisson de plaisir qui parcours mon corps en entier avant d'atteindre ma nuque, ou le plaisir s'accentue. Chaque insulte me fouette aimablement, tout ces points retirés me rappelle que j'ai à les regagner auprès de toi… »

Aime un professeur?

« J'ai ce goût amer qui m'envahit lorsque je te quitte et que je n'ai pas eu ma dose de souffrance, tu sais, quand tu te fâches après n'importe qui ou après moi, tu me manques alors énormément, j'aime te voir faire frémir ceux qui sont devant toi, moi y compris. Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je t'aime à la folie? »

Intéressant, tout de même…

« Des fois je m'imagine dans ta classe, te regardant corriger tes millions de parchemins, t'admirant sans te toucher, jusqu'à ce que tu termines. Ce que tu es beau quand tu corriges, tu effraies et c'est séduisant, j'ai craqué… moi… moi ce jeune homme qui ne veut qu'être avec un homme qui ne le voit pas comme il devrait le voir. Je suis vraiment le plus idiot du monde! »

Confirmation, c'est bel et bien un garçon.

« Pourquoi, quand j'entends 'POTTER!' , je me met à frissonner de joie? Comme si l'appel au dévouement total m'attirait vers toi?Comme chaque fois que tu prononces ce nom, je sens en toi une colère qui ne demande qu'à être calmée par mes lèvres sur les tiennes. C'est quand tu cries ce prénom que je t'aime, car dans ton hurlement, il y a le dégoût pur et c'est ce que j'aime en toi… Pourquoi chacun de tes mot est comme une mélodie enchanteresse à mes oreilles? Jamais toi tu ne penserais que je pourrais le voir de cette façon, mais c'est pourtant bien le cas. »

Très intéressant même… Hah! Le petit étudiant qui fait ses confidences! Severus s'amusait bien finalement, alors il décida de continuer, voir ce qu'il pourrait trouver pour identifier le jeune homme.

« Quand tu as dit 'Ce maudit James Potter n'était qu'un incapable!' j'ai ressenti de l'amour pour toi…… Pourquoi? Tu es tellement comme moi, c'est pour cela! Tant de haine à aimer. »

Ah bon?! On dirait qu'il parle de moi!

« Oui, on se ressemble. »

Severus fit une figure d'incompréhension.

« On est entouré de plein de gens, mais au fond, on est bien seul. Être avec toi, c'est être avec le monde entier… Je serais comblé. Quand tu passes près de moi les jours de classe, j'ai envie de tirer ta manche et t'amener jusqu'à ma bouche pour t'embrasser en faisant fi de tout les autres, puisque être avec toi, c'est aussi n'être avec personne. »

Très joli, continue jeune fou tu vas me faire pleurer!

« Le seul qui m'empêche de sombrer dans ma solitude meurtrière, le seul qui sait comment me ramener à la réalité, le seul, le seul que j'aime. Ton odeur doit être encore bien meilleur une fois collé tout contre toi… Ta chaleur doit également être très intense et que dire de tes touchers… Sûrement plus doux que le velours, sur ma peau brûlante de désir… »

Commence à faire chaud ici pour Severus qui ne peut plus s'arrêter de lire…

« Si je pouvais juste promener le bout de mes doigts sur ton torse, tu verrais combien j'aimerais faire attention à toi, combien je te désir et surtout combien j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Comment ce serait, au fait, avec toi?… Violent? Brusque? Passionné? Ou doux, tranquille et amoureusement? »

Severus avalait difficilement sa salive et dû desserrer son col pour respirer.

« Si j'arrivais derrière toi sans que tu le saches, j'ai souvent répété ce scénario dans ma tête, et que je t'entourais de mes bras et qu'ensuite je t'embrassais la nuque tout doucement pour ne pas t'effrayer? Aimerais-tu cela ou me lancerais-tu à l'autre bout de la classe? J'ai même imaginé qu'une fois c'est toi qui faisais les premiers pas en venant me serrer contre toi alors que je pleurais. Je suis fou. Jamais rien de tout cela n'arrivera. »

En effet, mais c'est bien de les imaginer parfois!

Snape était tout bizarre de lire de tels écrits, surtout venant d'un étudiant! Mais il continua, il ne pouvait vraiment plus arrêter… L'homme que décrivait ce garçon lui ressemblait…

« Juste un baiser, un seul… Ô combien de fois ai-je imaginé nos corps se toucher pour que nous nous embrassions? Des milliers! J'ai épluché toutes les façons possible de t'embrasser, je n'ai plus d'imagination, j'ai besoin que tu m'inspires! Mon préféré est celui où tu entres dans mon dortoir et viens me rejoindre tandis que je dors. Tu me caresses les cheveux et je me réveille tranquillement. Quand je te vois je laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et tu mets ta main sur ma bouche en faisant 'chhhht' et tu me souris. J'arrête d'être surpris et je souris à mon tour et pose ma main sur la tienne et doucement ton visage s'approche du miens, nous nous embrassons silencieusement et ta main glisse sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de toi. Quand mon ventre touche au tiens, tu sens alors mon profond désir et c'est alors que toi aussi, tu soupires. »

Merlin, ce gosse est excitant! Severus en avait des effets juste là… Dans son pantalon… Quoi d'autre…

« Plonger mes doigts dans ta longue chevelure, ce serait comme vivre mon rêve éveillé… »

Longue chevelure… Longue chevelure… Il y a quelques professeurs qui ont de longs cheveux… Pensons, pensons… D'abord Hagrid… Dumbledore, moi, Lupin… Non, Lupin… Ils ne sont pas si longs en fait…

« Tu aimerais faire de moi ton esclave, je n'en doute même pas. Parce que tu envies mon père d'avoir eu un fils comme moi. Juste de te voir agir avec moi me rend malade parce que je sais alors que mes rêves resteront des rêves à jamais. Tu m'obsèdes constamment, pas une seule minute ne passe sans que tu viennes chatouiller mon esprit. Souvent, je te fixe pendant le cours, tu me fixe aussi et jamais tu ne te douterais de ce qui se passe dans ma tête… Mais si tu savais, l'accepterais-tu? »

Je ne crois pas qu'aucun professeur n'accepterait l'amour venant d'un élève, pauvre de toi. Pensa-t-il encore en riant.

Il rangea donc le livre sur son bureau et rentra dormir, valait mieux dormir avant de lire d'autres bêtises.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Lundi matin, 10am, premier cours de potion pour Severus qui se leva d'ailleurs dans une forme meurtrière, comme toujours. À peine le cours commencé que tout les élèves étaient silencieux, Severus remarqua qu'il avait oublié de ranger le livre… Et s'il appartenait à un élève du cours qu'il donnait à l'instant? Le seul qui avait les yeux rivés sur le journal était cet incapable de Weasley, il ne lâchait pas le calepin des yeux.

-C'est à vous? Demanda Severus en levant le dit journal dans les airs pour le lui montrer.

-Non… Non. Dit-il en regardant sa voisine, Hermione.

Elle fit signe que non également puis regarda Harry qui fit signe que non lui aussi… Et ainsi de suite pour finalement dévoiler qu'il n'appartenait à personne pour le moment.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de nom à la première page alors passez le mot à vos collègues étudiants, avant que je ne le jette à la poubelle. Dit Severus froidement.

-Vous l'avez lu?

-Bien sûre que non, Potter! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde!

-Désolé.

Severus se retourna, puis se ravisa…

-Vous en connaissez le contenu? Demanda l'homme, les yeux plissés.

-Non, je disais simplement ça pour aider, il y aurait pu avoir le nom de cette personne quelque part dedans, c'est tout.

-Alors faites ce que je viens de vous dire et mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! Lança Snape le plus sèchement possible. –Aller, terminez vos travaux! Fit-il en retournant s'asseoir.

-Cette chose est à Potter! S'écria Draco Malfoy. –Je l'ai vu écrire dedans pas plus tard qu'hier soir à la bibliothèque! Ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras, fier de lui.

Severus manqua un battement de cœur…

-Quoi?

-Absolument pas! Dit Harry en fouillant dans son sac. –Le miens se trouve en ma possession, voyez? Affirma-t-il en montrant un livre de note semblable à celui que tenait Snape dans sa main.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas intervenir sans raison, merci. Dit le professeur en retournant à son bureau.

Harry fit une figure de victoire à Malfoy et termina ses travaux sans broncher, tandis que Malfoy préparait sûrement un moyen de se venger. Le cours se passa sans autre embrouille, bien que Snape gardait un œil sur le livre pour le cacher dès que les autre étudiants seraient parti. Il ne voulait pas le rendre tout de suite, il voulait lire un peu encore, juste un peu, par simple curiosité…

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

« Lundi »

Il n'y a que des jours, aucunes dates… Comment savoir s'il a écrit ça il y a une semaine ou si ça date d'hier? Pensa Severus. Oh le livre n'avait pas beaucoup de pages d'écrites, il avait l'air neuf et de plus il ne comptait que quoi… disons 30 pages? Et même pas remplis à moitié… Conclusion, tout ces écrits étaient récents, probablement. Revenons…

« Lundi.

Aujourd'hui j'ai cru que tu m'avais remarqué. Bien sûre, tout ça c'est passé dans ma tête, malheureusement. Je suis allé dans les cachots avec deux copains pour les accompagner dans leurs activités douteuses… Ils préparaient une mauvaise blague pour quelques personnes que je n'aime pas non plus, alors j'ai voulu voir. »

Ah ce soir là!… Mais… Il y avait des dizaines d'élèves dans les cachots Lundi soir! Se fâcha Severus.

« C'est là que tu es apparu… Dans toute ta noirceur… »

…Une minute… Il n'y avait que moi comme professeur dans les cachots, surtout un Lundi soir… Ah non, j'ai aperçu McGonagall c'est vrai, elle venait chercher des instruments pour son cours du lendemain…

Severus relu le début du journal, comme pour se convaincre de quelque chose…

Ah non, ce gosse parle définitivement d'un homme… Un instant… Peut-être y avait-il dans les cachots un autre professeur que je n'ai pas remarqué… C'est possible. Songea-t-il.

« Et tu as crié 'Silence' pour remettre un peu de calme dans le couloir, j'ai frissonné, j'étais à quelques pas de toi, une longueur de bras me séparait de toi, de ta bouche et surtout, de ton odeur que je me tue à imaginer sans cesse… »

Ce ne peut être que moi à présent. Se dit Snape en avalant difficilement. C'est à ce moment qu'il relut tout le journal en entier jusqu 'à ce dernier paragraphe, sachant maintenant que l'élève parlait bien de lui. Il redécouvrit les mots couchés sur le papier fin, se surprenant à trouver l'écriture particulièrement belle.

Il était tout près… Se dit Snape. Il y avait Draco Malfoy à mes côtés, oui je me souviens, aussi quelques Hufflepuffs mais je n'en dispute jamais un seul…Il y avait foule… Pensons, pensons… Malfoy, Granger et Potter, Patil et Weasley, Ah oui ce gros Goyle et un autre serpentard dont j'ignore le nom, et oui ça m'arrive, étaient ceux qui m'entouraient immédiatement, si je me rappel bien. AUCUN N'ÉCRIT AUSSI BIEN! Se fâcha-t-il tout seul. Patil et Granger s'appliquent beaucoup je dois dire, mais aucune des deux ne correspond au sexe de l'auteur…

« Et là, là, à cet instant précis, tu m'as regardé sans aucune mauvaise expression, comme surprit de me voir mêlé avec ceux de ma maison rivale… Mais nous ne faisions que passer devant eux, rien de plus. »

J'ai bien regardé Malfoy… Et Potter.. Je me souviens bien et c'est vrai que je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient à marcher dans la même direction. Mais qui passait devant qui?

Un détail, petit mais important venait d'échapper à Severus, il ne s'en rendit d'ailleurs pas compte…

« Oh oui, il y en avait de la colère dans tes yeux ! Me voir aussi près de lui avait l'air de t'affecter. Tu t'es retourné sans rien dire et heureusement que tu t'es retourné… Parce que je t'ai souri. »

Il m'a souri ? La possibilité que Malfoy me sourit est aussi faible que celle que Potter le fasse. Si seulement j'avais porté attention à l'écriture de ces gamins aussi, je n'en serais pas là ! … … … … … … … … … De toutes façons … … … … … … … Ces des gosses… … … … … Je ne devrais même pas être en train de penser à eux de cette façon… … … … Même que… … Je ne devrais pas être en train de lire d'avantage pour espérer découvrir d'autre petits secrets aguichants à mon sujet… … … … En fait… … … … Je ne devrais pas être en train de lutter avec moi-même à savoir si oui ou non j'ai encore une morale…

« Mercredi »

On, mais on se rapproche…

« J'ai eu cours avec toi aujourd'hui. Je t'ai admiré pendant toute l'heure et demie, j'ai tellement essayé de me retenir de t'envoyer un beau mot gentil, tellement essayé… Que j'ai réussi, heureusement pour moi. Tu m'as dit 'Suffisant' en passant à côté de moi… »

Mais je le dis à tout mes étudiants ! C'est le seul mot capable de qualifier leur travail…

« Tu m'as donné une retenue… »

Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas de ça…

« Et tu m'as collé au mur pour m'embrasser… Te souviens-tu ? »

HEIN ? (Regard d'incompréhension total…)

« Bien sûre que non, mais tu t'en souviendrais si c'était vraiment arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh là j'ai eu peur !

« Mais jamais tu n'auras la chance de t'en rappeler, parce que pour toi, ce ne serait pas une chance d'être avec moi, mais un châtiment j'en suis certain. »

Rien qui peut m'aider.

« Je me suis toujours imaginé que tu sentais un peu comme les montagnes… »

Et quoi encore ! Celle-là elle est bonne, s'il avait prit la peine de bien respirer en ma présence au lieu d'hyperventiler comme un imbécile, Il ce serait aperçu que je ne met que je préfère porter quelque chose de plus viril et surtout, plus discret que l'odeur des montagnes ! L'odeur des montagnes… Non mais ! J'ai l'air d'un sapin ?

« Mais comme il m'est impossible de profiter de ton parfum envoûtant, je crois plutôt que tu aimes la discrétion et les arômes un peu plus viril… Oh oui car tu l'es. »  
« Je crois que je vais me payer une visite dans tes quartiers, un de ces quatre, histoire de voir comment tu vas…Me punir. »

Ah oui, dans le mile, il va être puni, c'est garanti ! Pour, premièrement, être entré dans mon bureau alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire… Deuxièmement, pour oser me parler si familièrement, même indirectement et troisièmement… Pour avoir le culot d'imaginer des choses sur mon compte.. Non, pas ce troisièmement-là… Pour faire de son professeur l'esclave de ses écrits divinement étendus sur papier… Ou pour donner chaud au plus froid des hommes… … Ça fait cinquièmement ça… Pour plein de raisons !

« Et quand je serai près de toi, j'attendrai patiemment que tu me demande la raison de ma présence, alors un baiser je te donnerai… S'en suivra l'enlèvement de nos vêtements et je pourrai enfin te toucher et te sentir… Mais j'ai le droit de rêver, je vais plutôt me soumettre et t'obéir pour ne pas m'attirer des problèmes… Oui cette action est plus juste, mais au moins je t'aurai vu un peu. Juste assez pour avoir un soupir de désir alors que tu me punira, le cachant derrière une expression de colère pour que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte… »

Hmmm. Vaudrait mieux que j'aille dormir… Juste une autre page avant…

« Et voilà le long week-end à la veille de nous séparer encore ! Je m'arrangerai pour aller faire un tour près de ta porte, même si tu n'y es pas, au moins j'aurai pu voir quelque chose se rattachant à toi. »

Ce week-end ? On est déjà Samedi soir et personne… Près de ma porte je me souviens. À moins que… Non personne n'oserait écouter à ma porte.. Je crois. Non ce sont des bêtises !

Doublement guidé par son instinct, Severus se leva et se rendit à la porte puis colla son oreille pour entendre, le carnet dans une main, l'autre à plat sur la porte.

Et si il était de l'autre côté de ma porte en ce moment en train de faire la même chose ? Non je délire !

Severus ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec pour apercevoir…

Rien du tout en fait.

Je vais devenir timbré si je continue à essayer de le prendre en flagrant délit. Que j'aimerais mettre la main dessus et lui faire payer pour toutes ces lignes dont je ne peux plus me passer ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Des bruits de pas qui couraient vers le haut du château se firent entendre et Severus se mit aussitôt à courir dans cette direction, arrivant en haut du premier escalier tout essoufflé.

-REVIENS ICI ! Cria Snape.

Et Harry ramena son derrière la tête baissée, sachant probablement qu'il allait se faire trucider.

-Que faisiez-vous ici, à cette heure ? Demanda l'homme.

-Heu… j'ai… Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé rudement.

-Je ne veux même pas le savoir, Potter ! Dit Snape en appuyant bien sur le nom pour voir s'il allait d'une quelconque façon réagir, même une dilatation de ses iris ne pourrait pas mentir. –Retournez d'où vous venez immédiatement. Ajouta-t-il en ne voyant aucun signe.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé à qui ce journal appartient… Constata le jeune homme avant de se retourner.

-En quoi cela vous importe ? Dit-il, se rappelant toujours avoir le dit livre en main. –Et de quel renseignement disposez-vous pour vous permettre de croire que cela est un journal ?

-C'est autre chose ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Répondit Snape sur un ton de 'La conversation est terminée'.

-Si c'en est un, c'est mal de le lire…

-Dortoir ! Fut le dernier mot de Snape.

-10 points de moins pour Gryffindor ! Fut le dernier des derniers.

Comment il peut croire que c'est un journal ?… Ah mais oui… Il a le même, je me souviens maintenant, il doit lui aussi s'en servir comme journal, simple mais logique. Il l'a dit avec tellement d'assurance, donc voilà pourquoi… Alors si je réfléchis deux secondes, ce journal appartiendrait à… non c'est impossible, il n'oserait pas… Enfin je crois…

Severus, confus, alla enfin retrouver le confort d'une chemise de nuit, la chaleur de ses couverture et l'ambiance agréable de sa chambre à coucher. Il cacha le journal dans le tiroir de sa petite table de nuit et n'y pensa plus, ce n'était pas assez pour l'obséder à ce point.

Ah juste une dernière page, après tout, il en reste qu'une…

« C'est décidé, ce Dimanche… »

Merlin, faites qu'il n'ai pas décidé de venir pour vrai !

« Et ce que j'aimerais qui se passe Dimanche, oh, j'aimerais tellement de choses qui n'arriveront jamais ! Que tu m'accueilles en souriant, m'invitant à prendre place près de toi. Oh je ne m'attend pas à plus pour un premier 'rendez-vous'. Oui, ce sera comme un rendez-vous galant, avec l'homme le plus beau du monde. »

Il va le faire… J'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'il va le faire… Abruti !

« Mais plus tard, quand nous nous seront bien connu et que tu m'aimeras, ce sera tellement beau… Des baisers partout et des gentilles attentions, je te ferais gémir sous mes doigts juste pour contenter mon envie de t'entendre hurler, peu importe comment, au moins jusqu'à ce que je sente ton désir pour moi monter en flèche et que je le sente physiquement aussi. Alors là, seulement là, tu me laisseras t'aimer avec mon corps aussi… Ou m'aimeras-tu en premier dans ce sens… Qui sait vraiment… Oh oui j'aime rêver de ce moment aussi, même que je me touche avec mon autre main en écrivant ces fantasmes… J'imagine que c'est toi, que c'est toi qui me fait courber le dos sur ma chaise, que c'est ton souffle que je sens dans mon cou et non cette maudite brise froide qui brise mon moment d'intimité avec toi en cet instant. »

Severus promenait sa main lâchement sur sa poitrine et relisait chaque phrase deux fois, parfois trois. Sans même pouvoir s'imaginer qui, mais il avait un doute… En fait non, il ne le savait vraiment pas, il ne souhaitait même pas que ce soit un des deux jeunes fous qu'il croyait que c'était. Mais passons, il y a plus important en ce moment…

« Toi, te toucherais-tu si tu pouvais lire ça ? Aimerais-tu que ce soient mes mains à la place des tiennes ? »

Severus se rendit compte que sa main s'en allait bien plus bas qu'il ne lui avait permis et afficha une expression de 'Je suis impossible !'. Pourtant il n'enleva pas sa main, ni ne l'arrêta de descendre à mesure qu'il lisait…

« Mes mains sur ta peau, celle qui sent le meilleur c'est certain. Ou ma bouche.. je t'embrasserais d'abord sur la bouche, pour me laisser tenter par ton goût bien à toi, oh oui ce serait tellement bien. Pendant ce temps, mes mains toucheraient ton torse et te déshabilleraient lentement… Ensuite c'est ta poitrine que ma bouche irait attaquer à coups de baisers jusqu'à ce que je sois assez bas pour dire adieu à ma virginité… Alors je serais incontrôlable, tu ne pourrais plus m'en empêcher et je te donnerais tout le plaisir que tu souhaites sûrement depuis fort longtemps. Si Dimanche pouvait arriver comme ça, je ne serais pas en train de l'écrire, mais bien de me préparer à l'extase, mais je sais très bien que tu ne fera rien de ce que j'ai dit, alors je l'écris en me répandant dans mon pantalon, juste à l'instant. J'enduis ma main avec et joue sur sa longueur en espérant jouir une autre fois avant de terminer ces écrits. »

La main bien resserrée autour de son sexe recouvert d'un sous-vêtement, Severus se touchait et avait l'impression de le faire en même temps que l'auteur du journal…

« Si tu étais en train de faire la même chose, j'espère au moins que tu penserais à moi… »

Bordel ! Il fallait qu'il s'arrête d'écrire à ce moment précis en plus ! J'en ai marre !

Il se coucha, frustré et dangereusement préparé à la venue du gamin. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, c'était que ni Malfoy, ni Potter n'apparaisse devant lui demain soir… Il n'avait pas mentionné soir… Donc n'importe quand il pourrait le voir arriver…

Mais c'est injuste ! Comment je vais savoir que c'est lui alors que le Dimanche, les retardataires m'apportent leur copies pour Lundi ?

Depuis ce matin, que Severus attendait la venu du premier étudiant juste pour scruter ses yeux et voir du malaise dedans… Une façon de découvrir qui était le détenteur du journal, mais personne n'était encore venu et il était bientôt trois heures de l'après-midi, il n'avait même pas été manger tellement il voulait être certain de ne pas manquer son mystérieux admirateur.

Toc, toc…

-Entrez… ? Fit Severus, anxieux.

Parkinson, toujours en retard, mais ses copies étaient nickel… et… c'était une fille de toute façon. Elle donna sa copie et partit en souriant timidement Oh… Mais un autre entrait… Ça devait être l'heure fatidique pour les retardataires… Tiens, il ne le connaissait pas celui-là… Il l'avait dans ses cours mais son nom, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Probablement un Pouffsouffles perdu. Personne n'osait dire un mot, ils savaient tous que Severus n'était jamais d'humeur le Dimanche… L'était-il les autres jours ?

-Désolé, c'est la première fois que je suis en retard.

-Officiellement, monsieur Malfoy, vous ne l'êtes pas encore.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, j'ai été retardé par des travaux… Disons… Personnels.

-Je vois.

-Avez-vous retrouver le propriétaire de ce livre ? Demanda Draco en apercevant le dit bouquin dans la main de Snape.

-Non. Pourquoi un tel intérêt ?

-Simple question. Répondit le blond.

-Hmmm. Grogna Severus.

-Dis-le donc qu'il t'appartiens, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! Lança Severus tout à fait par hasard.

-Heu… C'est pas à moi.

-Bon, alors voilà… Je vais le jeter au feu cette nuit, j'en ai rien à faire d'à qui il appartient ! Se frustra Severus sous les yeux incrédules de Draco.

-Heu, professeur…

-QUOI ? Grogna-t-il, dérangé dans ses pensées… Il avait, après tout, d'une drôle de façon, couché avec l'auteur de ce journal !

-Je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'il appartient à Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda Severus, soudainement intéressé.

-Je… Ne me punissez pas si je vous le dis…

-D'accord, mais avant… Juste pour savoir… En as-tu lu le contenu ?

-Bah j'ai pas eu le temps.

-Alors expliques. Cracha Snape.

-Ok, c'est une courte histoire… Encore après un affrontement entre moi et Potter, je suis passé dans la grande salle et Potter semblait se marrer avec George Weasley, il était debout et je voulais absolument me venger, alors j'ai piqué la première chose que j'ai vu sur la table, c'était à lui, je le sais, je l'ai vu écrire dedans avant de le piquer !

-D'accord, alors comment se fait-il que c'est moi qui l'ai ?

-Bin voilà… J'en avait fait un double afin d'en faire un autre double et ainsi de suite, malheureusement, je me suis fait prendre par Weasley avec le second exemplaire dans mes mains… Il l'a redonné à Potter et moi j'avais toujours l'original dans ma table de chevet… Le problème, c'est que je j'avais oublié ma baguette ici et je suis redescendu la chercher et en repartant… Bin j'ai perdu le bouquin. Donc en gros, j'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai recopié.

-Tu aurais peut-être dû le lire avant, non ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps je vous dis… Et connaissant cet idiot sentimental, je me suis dit que c'était son journal puisque Pansy a le même et elle l'utilise comme journal…

Soudain Severus y voyait plus clair, même si son esprit s'embrasait en pensant à l'auteur du journal.

-D'accord, files. Lança Severus sèchement.

Bon, pas de chance de voir Potter pour s'en assurer, car il avait remit sa copie Vendredi, maudit Potter ! Bon, autant corriger ce qu'il avait de copies, ça allait au moins passer le temps…

« Regardez-moi ces incapable ! Heureusement que Draco Malfoy est là pour remonter la moyenne de toute cette école ! Non mais est-ce possible d'être aussi stup… »

-Professeur ?

« Il me veut quoi le Potter ?… POTTER ?! »

-Potter ?

-Heu oui, en effet c'est moi.

« J'avais r'marqué ! »

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Ma copie.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-J'ai oublié des trucs.

-Trop tard, ce qui est remis est remis !

« Haha ! Je sais trop bien que tu n'es pas venu pour ça ! Amusons-nous un peu, ça va changer… »

-Mais…

Snape ferma la porte de la classe en un coup de baguette et se leva.

-Suivez-moi, on va aller voir cette copie ensemble…

-Où allons-nous ?

-Dans mon bureau.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir réussit à m'échauffer avec ton journal ! »

Une fois assit à son bureau, Potter assit en face de lui, il sortit la copie…

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dit-il en lui montrant le dit parchemin.

Potter se leva, fit le tour du bureau, puisque Snape refusait de lui tendre et s'arrêta juste à côté de son professeur, puis se pencha pour lui montrer les endroits qu'il n'avait pas remplis.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous l'ai remise, je n'avait pas terminé.

Et là Severus eut comme un blanc…

-Hmm, remplissons-la ensemble dans ce cas… Dit-il en passant un courageux doigt le long du bras de ce dernier. –Vous savez… Il m'arrive de sourire…

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Fit Potter, visiblement incrédule à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu en rêves depuis combien de temps au juste ? Demanda l'homme.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Snape se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

-De mes mains.. Murmura-t-il en posant sa bouche dans le cou du jeune homme. -..Et de ma bouche…

-Monsieur ? Dit Harry, tremblant.

-Arrêtes, j'ai lu le journal en entier… C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Lui dit-il à l'oreille en le prenant par les hanches pour le coller à lui.

-Quel journal ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Paniqua Harry, prit entre le coin du mur et Snape.

-Ton journal… Celui où tes mains parcourent mon corps… Celui dans lequel tu rêves à moi comme d'un objet de pur extase…

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Oh ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Dit Snape en passant ses mains sur le fessier du Gryffindor. –Mais j'aime bien ta façon de faire le farouche…

-Mais je n'ai jamais… Sa bouche fut emparée par celle du professeur, mais il ne répondit pas au baiser, il tourna plutôt la tête.

-J'aime qu'on me résiste… Lança Snape en se collant d'avantage pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Laissez-moi, ça suffit ! Eut-il peine à dire.

-Oh oui, continue à me refuser, ce ne sera que meilleur… Dit-il en détachant le pantalon d'Harry.

Harry posa ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme et poussa très fort, mais Severus était beaucoup plus fort que lui et ne recula pas. Il entra sa main dans le pantalon du survivant et lui caressa le bas-ventre doucement.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me forcer à faire ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh non, tu finiras par te laisser aller à tes envies, comme dans le journal.

-Mais quel journal ?

Snape s'arrêta une seconde, prit le journal qu'il avait posé sur son bureau et revint se coller au jeune homme…

-…Et cette page… Ma préférée, celle où tu te répand dans ton pantalon alors que tu écris tout ceci…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit tout cela, je vous jure, laissez-moi !

-…Et aussi quand tu décris mon odeur, tu l'as dans le mille.

-CE N'EST PAS MON JOURNAL !!! Hurla Harry.

Snape figea un instant.

-Mais bien sûre que c'est ton journal… Il FAUT que ce soit le tiens.

-Laissez-moi vous montrer que je possède toujours mon journal ! Dit-il en tendant la main pour attraper son journal dans son sac.

Il le lui tendit sans aucune gêne, si cela pouvait arrêter l'homme, autant lui dévoiler quelque uns de ses secrets. Snape l'ouvrit sans dire un mot et se mit à lire, ne trouvant aucunes des écritures qu'il avait dans sa propre copie du dit journal. Il chercha en vain les passages qu'il avait tellement aimé lire, mais ne les trouva point. C'est à ce moment qu'il ressentit le plus grand malaise du monde…

-Quoi ? Je… Je…

-Oui, vous pouvez ! Non, mais comment avez-vous pu penser que j'avais écrit de telles choses sur vous ? Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Cria Harry en reprenant son petit carnet.

-Mais.. Malfoy… Copie et tout et tout… Je ne comprend pas.

-Malfoy ?

-Je…

-Vous ? Répéta Harry.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

-À vous de me le dire, professeur.

-Comment expliquer.. Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe… Dit-il avec de grands yeux.

-Vous pourriez vous excuser. Suggéra Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui en effet, je suis désolé…

Il n'eut pas le choix, il allait même devoir donner sa démission, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à un élève consentant, alors encore moins à un qui ne voulait rien savoir.

Le pantalon défaits, le chandail levé et une érection bien visible depuis son boxer, Harry resta contre le mur pour essayer de se calmer.

-Mais vous devriez finir ce que vous avez commencé… Dit-il en frottant sa mains sur son sexe recouvert.

Harry tira sur le col de Snape pour l'en approcher et le fixa sans aucune expression.

-Après tout, je suis sensé avoir écrit ces choses, c'est ce que vous avez cru… Et vous avez eu envie de me faire ça ensuite.. Dit-il en posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

-Mais… Non !

-Mais oui… Dit-il en saisissant la main de l'homme pour la mettre lui-même sur son torse. –Disons que… Ce sera un secret.

-Mais tu n'es pas l'auteur de ce journal…

-Et alors ? Faites comme si.

Snape se jeta sur Harry comme sur un plat de nourriture, il le dévora de baisers une bonne demie-heure avant d'oser risquer lui enlever son chandail… Puis le pantalon et il massa la bosse sous le boxer avec art… Harry allait bientôt jouir dans celui-ci, mais malheureusement…

Toc, toc…

Harry se mit en mode silence, ainsi que Snape.

-Professeur ? C'est Draco.

« Ah non, pas lui ! » Se dit Snape.

-Que me veux-tu ? Dit-il à travers la porte.

-Ouvrez-moi.

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire… Je suis terriblement occupé en ce moment, reviens plus tard.

-C'est important.

-QUOI ? Dit Snape, agacé, continuant de caresser tout doucement l'entre-jambe d'Harry.

-C'est à propos du journal…

Snape avait recommencé à se frotter à Harry, mais il s'arrêta en entendant le mot 'journal'.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en donnant un petit baiser sur la bouche d'Harry.

-Je… Je pourrais le ravoir ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Snape.

« Il est agaçant lui ! »

-Non, vas-t-en maintenant ! Hurla-t-il en collant son sexe à celui du survivant, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

-C'est important, monsieur… Fit Draco.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'avais pas le courage de…

-On en reparlera tout à l'heure, reviens dans deux heures !

-Mais…

-DÉGAGES ! Cria Snape, trop pressé de se jeter sur Harry de nouveau.

Une fois le silence revenu, il regarda Harry intensément dans les yeux…

-C'est un abruti… Se résigna Harry.

-Oui, mais c'est toi qui est ici… Qui est l'abruti maintenant ?

-Vous allez vous le faire ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Rien ne m'en empêche. Avoua Snape.

-Et si je me donne comme mandat de vous garder bien à moi ?

-Quoi, comme amoureux tu dis ?

-Comme amant… Pour commencer… C'est plutôt bien parti il me semble.

-Voyons comment tu t'en sors d'abord… Dit-il en baissant le boxer, seul vêtement qui restait sur le corps du jeune homme.

-Je vous ferai remarquer que, c'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus…

-Un point pour Gryffindor. Dit-il en embrassant la poitrine offerte.

-Alors ?

-Alors oui, j'ai eu un doute, je croyais que c'était toi, ensuite Malfoy et ensuite encore toi… Quand j'ai lu le passage… Il l'embrassa fougueusement et reprit… -Le passage où tu te caressait, enfin pas toi mais bon, je pensais à toi… Ajouta-t-il en glissant sa main dans le boxer pour saisir le sexe qui s'y trouvait.

-Mmmm… Mais… Ohhh…

-Mais quoi ? Dit-il avant d'envelopper le morceau de chair avec sa bouche.

-Aahhh mmmmmm.. Non rien, oubliez ça mmmmmm n'arrêtez surtout pas Ohhhhhh !

Il le besogna, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse lui-même des mouvements de vas et vient dans sa bouche, alors il resserra ses lèvres et y alla avec énergie, Harry attrapa violemment ses cheveux et le força à aller encore plus vite, dirigeant la tête de l'homme lui-même jusqu'à se heurter au fond de sa gorge… Dans laquelle il se laissa aller en un gémissement excitant pour l'homme qui se releva, défit son propre pantalon et força Harry à se mettre à genoux à son tour.

-Ahhh ! MMMMM ! Hurla Severus en jouissant immédiatement au premier contacte avec la langue du jeune homme.

Il était bien trop excité, il ne pu même pas se retenir une seule petit minute de rien du tout. Harry fut surprit par tout ça justement et s'apprêtait à essuyer sa bouche, quand une main vint lui prendre le bras et le remonter… Severus l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se dévorant lui-même à la fois et colle Harry au mur en le retournant face contre celui-ci.

-C'est ta première fois… Constata Severus en positionnant son sexe sur l'anneau de chair.

-Oui.. mm..

-Avec moi tu vas aimer… Dit-il en collant tout son corps au sien, entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme de chaque côté de la tête de ce dernier.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et entra, doucement, il en avait envie de puis si longtemps… Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour atténuer le choc, le faire entrer moins vite quoi, mais arrivé au bout de ses orteils, il sentit Severus entrer et eut un petit mal qui ne dura pas trop longtemps. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était la petite sensation de brûlure de son muscle qui se contractait alors que Snape se retirait un peu.

L'homme lui mordit le cou et entra de nouveau en un coup un peu plus rude, laissant s'échapper un genre de grognement, comme quand il forçait pour lever un poids lourd. Avec dextérité, il alla jouer avec le sexe durcit d'Harry et garda l'autre main de ce dernier dans la sienne. Harry gémissait fortement, comme une invitation à arrêter parce qu'il souffrait, mais Severus savait qu'il allait aimer peu de temps après, alors il continua.

Harry se répandit sur le mur en face de lui, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tellement il était tremblant et essoufflé, attendant que Severus jouisse en lui à son tour. Il le fit pas longtemps après, mais resta en Harry sans bouger, reprenant son air le plus possible et embrassant le cou encore bien chaud devant lui. Il se retira finalement et rattacha son pantalon puis prit place dans sa chaise. Harry se rhabilla sous ses yeux affamés et vint prendre place sur les cuisses de l'homme.

-Alors, vous préférez croire que c'est moi l'auteur du journal, ou Malfoy ?

-Toi, bien sûre.

-Parce que c'est moi. Rit-il.

-Hein ? Mais celui que tu as..

-C'en est un autre.

Snape resta éberlué, alors que voulait Malfoy au juste ?

-Tu as écrit toutes ces choses excitantes toi-même ?

-Oui. J'ai adoré la partie ou j'écrivais en me touchant…

-Arrêtes, tu m'excites… Murmura Snape.

-Mais… Dites-moi… Que faites-vous avec mon journal au juste ?

Severus lui expliqua la bourde de Malfoy et il comprit dès lors. Ils finirent pas se séparer et Snape fit venir Malfoy dans son bureau.

-Que me voulais-tu ? Demanda Severus.

-Reprendre le journal.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Mon plan était vraiment un plan de con. Avoua Malfoy.

-Expliques…

-C'est moi… Qui aurait voulu écrire toute ces choses.

-Alors tu…

-Ouais, je t'aim..

-Shhhhht ! La ferme, explique ton plan.

-Je me suis dit que Potter renierait ces écrits de toutes façons, je le savait depuis fort longtemps qu'il vous aimait et je me suis dit que… En faisant ça, vu que vous le détestiez, j'aurais enfin la paix de lui dans les parages… Mais non ! Bordel vous vous êtes mis à…

-Mais je t'ai demandé si c'était toi qui avait écrit ça, tu m'as dit non.

-Je sais…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai eu peur de me faire jeter comme un vieux chiffon.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas ton plan…

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdb

Finalement, Severus ne comprit jamais où Malfoy voulait en venir, personne n'aurait comprit d'ailleurs. Une fois cet entretient terminé, il fit venir Harry et tenta en vain de lui expliquer, mais rien à faire, lui non plus ne comprenait absolument rien… Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de…hehehehehehehehe !!!

------------FIN--------------


End file.
